Popular game
by DameAjisai
Summary: "Rachel et Brittany sont demi-soeurs, et lorsque l'un de leurs pères est muté à Lima, elles y déménagent et doivent s'intégrer dans leur nouveau lycée. Mais comment faire face quand les deux filles les plus populaires les remarquent ?"
1. Chapter 1

**Chalut à tous et à toutes ! Ceci est ma première fic Faberry, s'il y a des erreurs parfois ne soyez pas trop méchant siouplait …**

**J'ai l'intention de faire des couples exotiques un peu comme du Quintana, Pezberry et autres que je trouve intéressant ^^. **

**Je dit aussi merci à ma bêta reader Sarabeka pour m'avoir corrigé les fautes.**

**Que dire de plus à part que Glee ne m'appartient pas...**

**Sur ce bonne lectures et n'hésitai pas à me donner vos impressions ! Que ce soit bons ou mauvais, ça encourage toujours ! **

_**Chapitre 1**_

**POV Santana :**

Je me levais en grognant lorsque la sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit, c'était un morceau de Jennifer Lopez 'Que Hichiste'. Je fredonnais l'air tout en me préparant. Je passais en premier dans la salle de bain pour me débarbouiller le visage et prendre une bonne douche chaude. Le jet chaud me détendit avant que je ne passe au froid pour bien me réveiller ! Lorsque j'eus finis, je me dirigeais vers ma penderie, je fouillais dedans un petit moment avant de sortir un mini short blanc et un Tee-shirt bleu moulant avec un décolleté plongeant. Je mis une petite ceinture blanche au niveau de ma taille pour souligner ma taille fine. Lorsque je fus satisfaite du résultat, je descendis 'déjeuner', ce qui en gros se résumait juste à un verre de jus d'orange.

Ma mère m'entendit et vint à ma rencontre pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je lui rendis son étreinte et me dirigeais vers ma voiture pour aller au lycée. J'avais prévu d'arriver plus tôt pour courir un peu et me remettre en forme pour les entrainements de Cheerleader.

En arrivant, je croisais Quinn qui me demanda :

« -Alors, comment se sont pas passées tes vacances Santana ?

-Bien et toi ? Lui répondis-je en continuant de marcher.

-Bof, je suis allée à plusieurs fêtes chez Puck qui comme à son habitude draguait tout ce qui bougeait, et Finn en a eu marre et on a cassé. »

Elle avait dit tout ça d'une voix monotone, en haussant les épaules. Quelque chose n'allait pas, je l'observais quelque secondes et vit qu'elle avait les cheveux ternes et des cernes sous les yeux. Oubliant mon idée d'aller m'entrainer avant le début des cours, je lui pris le bras et l'emmena dans une salle de classe vide. Elle ne réagit pas et cela m'exaspéra au plus haut point. Je commençais à la secouer en lui hurlant de se bouger mais elle n'eut pas la réaction que j'attendais et elle éclata en sanglots. Inquiète, je me précipitais vers elle, et elle s'accrocha à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Lorsqu'elle me parla, sa voix était entrecoupée de sanglots :

« -Mon père... Veut me virer de la maison... parce que j'ai couché avec...

-Hein ? Quoi ? Ton père veut te virer de chez toi car tu as couché avec ?

-J'ai couché avec Puck et je crois que je suis enceinte... Enfin j'en suis sûre... Mais mon père a trouvé le test de grossesse, et il m'a viré de chez lui... Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire Santana ! »

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle s'écroula dans mes bras alors que je restais interdite. Puis je la serrais contre moi en la berçant, je lui murmurais que tout irait bien et qu'elle pouvait venir chez moi. Je ne pense pas que mes parents soient contre, ils appréciaient beaucoup Quinn et ne la laisseraient pas sans aide.

Je fus quand même étonnée que Quinn ait couché avec Puck... Enfin, pas tant que ça, quand on savait que la blonde ne supportait pas bien l'alcool, et ça avait déjà faillit arriver plusieurs fois, mais j'avais toujours réussis à empêcher l'irréparable. Et voilà ! La seule fois ou j'étais absente, ma meilleure amie tombait enceinte du seul mec qui ne prendrait pas ses responsabilités au sérieux !

Je soupirais, la tirais hors de la classe vers notre prochain cours. En chemin nous passâmes à son casier, et nous pûmes y voir deux élèves que nous n'avions jamais vus. L'une était petite et brune au teint halé et portait une affreuse jupe à carreaux, mais n'était pas trop moche, physiquement je veux dire. Mais si elle s'habillait mieux elle serait certainement une bombe ! L'autre fille qui l'accompagnait était tout son contraire : grande et blonde aux yeux bleus qui portait une mini jupe noire et un Tee-shirt blanc ample.

La petite brune lui demanda quelque chose discrètement et la blonde lui montra un bout de papier. En regardant le bout de papier la brunette poussa un soupir de soulagement et la blonde lui bondit dans les bras. Ne pouvant pas trop supporter ce genre de mièvrerie en public, j'avançais, et lorsque je fus à leurs hauteurs je dis :

« -Heyy Blondie, le Hobbit, s'il-vous-plait, faites-vous des mamours autre part qu'au milieu du couloir... »

Les deux se retournèrent vivement vers moi en rougissant, puis la blonde prit la parole :

«- Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais si j'ai envie de faire un câlin à Rachel j'ai le droit, et pis on est pas en couple, c'est juste ma demi-sœur. Maintenant laisse-nous passer pour aller en cours merci. Allez, viens Rach' »

Je restais plantée là sous le regard amusé de Quinn, pendant que les deux nouvelles élèves s'en allaient. Personne ne m'avait jamais tenu tête comme ça ! Alors que les élèves autour de nous commentaient ce qui venait de se passer, je commençais à m'énerver et à hurler des insultes en espagnol sur le premier qui me tombait sous la main. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, je lâchais ma pauvre victime et nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre prochain cours, histoire-géo.

Je m'assis au fond de la salle, suivie de près par Quinn. La prof, Mrs Clover, arriva cinq minutes plus tard avec les deux nouvelles élèves. Elle leur demanda de se présenter. La brune fut la première à le faire :

« - Je m'appelle Rachel Berry, je viens de San Francisco et avec mes deux papas nous venons de déménager, car un de mes papas vient d'être muté à Lima. Brittany est ma demi-sœur.

Elle avait une voix assurée, un peu hautaine. Je l'observais et quand elle croisa mon regard elle se lissa la frange d'un geste nerveux. Brittany était tout son contraire, elle était assurée mais ne paraissait pas hautaine et elle était sexy... J'entendis un petit raclement de gorge à côté de moi et Quinn me sourit bizarrement avant de me murmurer :

« -Bave pas trop devant elle ... »

Je rougis et m'essuyais le menton sous le regard amusé de la cheerleader blonde qui était à mes côtés. Puis la prof leur dit :

« -Bon, Rachel tu vas te mettre à côté de Quinn pour suivre et rattraper ce que l'on a fait depuis le début. Quant à toi Brittany tu vas te mettre à côté de Santana.

Elle nous désigna d'un geste de la main et je m'exclamais vivement :

-Heiiiiiiin ? Mais non ! J'veux pas de...

-Mademoiselle Lopez, c'est juste pour un temps, le temps qu'elle rattrape. Et aussi pour vous séparer de Mademoiselle Fabray car vous êtes trop bavardes.

Je soupirais bruyamment et allais m'asseoir à côté de Brittany. Je lui expliquais où on en était dans l'année et elle me regarda sans comprendre, puis elle m'avoua qu'elle n'était pas très douée en cours et elle me demanda si je ne pouvais pas lui donner des cours particuliers. Je lui répondis que je ne savais pas et elle fit une moue boudeuse qui me fit craquer complètement. Elle était tellement mignonne. Attendez ! Je viens de trouver une fille mignonne ? Oulala ça ne va pas chez moi...

Je jetais un regard du côté de Quinn et ça n'avait pas l'air d'aller mieux pour elle...

**POV Quinn**

Lorsque j'ai remarqué tout à l'heure devant les casiers les nouvelles, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de trouver la petite brune jolie, mais les vêtements qu'elle portait étaient hideux ! Elle n'était pas particulièrement jolie comme moi (sans me vanter) ou Santana, mais elle avait quelque chose en plus, un petit je ne sais quoi qui faisait son charme. Oh, bien sûr la blonde à côté d'elle était magnifique ! Mais je préférais la petite brune, elle était plus agréable à regarder ! Mais il fallait surtout que personne ne sache que j'étais attirée par les filles sinon je risquais de perdre ma réputation ! Je retournais dans ma tête toutes les idées possibles pour lui pourrir la vie et ainsi garder ma réputation intacte dans ce foutu bahut de loosers... Je pris le bras de Santana pour nous diriger vers le prochain cours que nous avions.

Comme à notre habitude, nous nous assîmes l'une à côté de l'autre, la prof avait cinq minutes de retard et j'en profitais pour parler à Santana de mes projets :

« -Heyy, San, tu ne voudrais pas montrer aux petites nouvelles à qui on obéit dans ce bahut et ce qu'il en coûte de se dresser devant nous ?

-Bien dit ! Voilà la Quinn que j'aime ! Me répondit-elle avec un sourire.

-Mais je me réserve Berry ! Pas touche, il n'y a que moi qui puisse le faire !

-Hmmm, pourquoi donc elle t'intéresse ? Je suis jalouse … Me dit-elle avec une petite moue adorable.

-Elle ne m'intéresse pas du tout, c'est juste que je ne peux pas me la voir dans ses vêtements ringards et ses airs supérieurs... »

La latina sembla satisfaite de ma réponse car elle se retournait vers la prof qui était accompagnée des deux nouvelles élèves. Lorsque Rachel se présenta j'en profitais pour l'observer. Oui, elle était vraiment jolie, et je me demandais quel goût pouvaient bien avoir ses lèvres, la textures de ses cheveux … J'étais encore dans mes pensées lorsque la prof demanda à Rachel de s'installer à côté de moi. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine à l'idée d'être à côté d'elle mais je me rappelais que ma réputation était plus importante. Et que dirait mon père s'il savait que sa Quinnie et gay, enfin bi car je suis quand même sortie avec des garçons comme Finn... ? J'étais en ce moment avec Santana dans une relation que l'on qualifie surtout de physique, car avec ma belle latina nous nous connaissons depuis un moment et nous ne pourrions jamais avoir une relation autre que celle que l'on a actuellement, une amitié avec des petits privilèges.

Quand la petite brune s'installa à côté de moi, j'eus envie de l'embrasser pour qu'elle se taise et je pu voir qu'elle était mal à l'aise. Je lui passais mes notes pour qu'elle puisse les recopier et elle me remercia d'un mouvement de la tête. La fin du cours arriva vite et je rejoignis Santana pour lui demander comment s'était passé le cours pour elle, car malgré le fait qu'elle séchait souvent les cours, elle avait d'excellentes notes. Elle me raconta que la blonde lui avait demandé si elle ne pouvait pas lui donner des cours particuliers et Santana avait accepté. Au lieu de s'énerver elle paraissait plus douce quand on parlait de Brittany. Je souris et lui murmurais :

« -On dirait qu'elle te plait... »

Elle rougit et répliqua :

« -Et toi donc avec ton nain ! C'est le grand amour entre vous deux, j'ai bien remarqué la façon dont tu la déshabillais du regard... »

Ce fut à mon tour de rougir, et elle m'amena dans les vestiaires des cheerios, vide à cette heure ci, pour m'embrasser. Pendant ce cours, il y avait eu une telle tension que nous avions besoin de l'évacuer.

Elle me plaqua contre un casier avant de m'embrasser tendrement au début, puis plus fougueusement au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Puis elle descendit dans mon cou et commença à me le mordiller, mais avant qu'elle ait pu me faire une marque je lui murmurais sensuellement à l'oreille :

« -Pas de marques s'il te plait... »

Elle grogna un peu avant de retirer mon Tee-shirt car il était trop gênant. Lorsque sa bouche se posa sur l'un de mes seins, je ne pu retenir un gémissement qui ne lui échappa pas, car elle releva la tête vers moi avec un petit sourire sur le visage, avant de continuer ce qu'elle avait commencé en me le suçant légèrement. Elle me fit languir encore un moment avant de me donner ce que je voulais. Dieu qu'elle était douée avec ses doigts et sa langue !

Quand nous eûmes finis notre petite séance, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le glee club, et là, surprise ! Les deux nouvelles élèves étaient présentes et voulaient participer. Cela ne nous enchantait guère Santana et moi, mais nous ne dîmes rien car il nous manquait deux personnes avant les nationales. Je pu voir Finn reluquer avec envie Rachel, et je voulus me diriger vers lui pour lui dire qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à la toucher !

Lorsque Mr Shuester arriva, il fut étonné mais ravi de voir que les deux nouvelles élèves voulaient participer au glee club, il leur demanda alors de chanter une chanson ensemble et elle choisirent 'Telephone' de Lady GaGa.

Lorsque les premières notes de la chanson résonnèrent dans l'air, Rachel fut la première à chanter :

_**Hello, hello, baby  
You called, I can't hear a thing.  
I have got no service  
in the club, you see, see  
Wha-Wha-What did you say?  
Oh, you're breaking up on me  
Sorry, I cannot hear you,  
I'm kinda busy.**_

Elle avait une voix magnifique et une prestance sur scène à couper le souffle ! Brittany, elle, était une excellente danseuse : elle se mouvait avec beaucoup de sensualité mais se retenait aussi. Quand ce fut à son tour de chanter je ne pu qu'admirer la complicité qu'il y avait entre les deux !

_**K-kinda busy  
K-kinda busy  
Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy.**_

Just a second,  
it's my favorite song they're gonna play  
And I cannot text you with  
a drink in my hand, eh  
You shoulda made some plans with me,  
you knew that I was free.  
And now you won't stop calling me;  
I'm kinda busy.

Je crois que je ne suis pas la seule à être tombée sous le charme des deux jeunes filles. Mais tout le glee club est comme moi. Santana bavait littéralement sur la jolie blonde. Je fus sortie de ma rêverie quand je vis les deux orbes chocolats de Rachel posées sur moi et la façon dont elle me regardait me mettait mal à l'aise. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha de moi, je pu sentir sa main me frôler tandis qu'elle faisait le tour de ma chaise. La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentit enfin, et je me dirigeais vers mon casier, pris mes affaires et me précipitais vers ma voiture, ça n'allait pas être possible ça ! Il fallait absolument que je fasse quelque chose pour éloigner cette fille de moi ! Je démarrais la voiture, lorsque j'arrivais chez moi je soupirais. Il n'y avait personne. Je pris les affaires qu'il me faudrait pour chez Santana.

Arrivée devant chez la Latina, je me dirigeais vers la porte et sonnais. C'est sa mère qui m'ouvrit et me proposa d'entrer.

«- Quinn ! Comment vas-tu ? Entre je t'en prie, Santana nous a raconté ce qu'il t'arrive et sache que nous t'accueillons avec joie le temps que les choses se calment pour toi. Santana est dans sa chambre, va la rejoindre. »

Je ne pris pas la peine de toquer à la porte de la Latina et entrais directement dans sa chambre. Je ne pu que sourire devant la vue qui s'offrait à moi. Santana enroulée dans une serviette blanche faisant ressortir sa peau halée et les cheveux mouillés. Je m'approchais d'elle d'une façon féline et lui murmurais à l'oreille :

« -Je sais comment je vais m'occuper de Berry demain... Et je peux dire qu'elle va comprendre ce qu'il en coûte de se mesurer à nous... »

Santana au début surprise de me voir arriver alors qu'elle était en petite tenue, sourit à l'idée de ce que j'avais bien pu préparer pour demain avant de se retourner et de m'embrasser.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy, salut à tous ! Merci pour les reviews et les follows ! ^^ **

**Voici le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi ! **

**Je doit remercier Hellyte pour l'aide fournis pour cette fic. Et à Sarabeka ma beta !^^**

**Réponse aux review :**

**GirlsInYellow :**** Oui, je vais faire plusieurs couple auxquels on ne s'attendra pas dans cette fic ^^. Merci pour le compliment , tu me fait rougir ^^. Donc voici la suite.**

**Zeb410 :**** Merci, et j'espère que tu continueras d'aimer. ^^**

**Loisica :**** Je suis aussi une fan du Quintana. Je trouve qu'elles vont bien ensemble, mais je vais faire du Faberry ^^. Mais il y aura toujours un peu de Quintana, ne t'inquiète pas.**

**Cul d'Autruche :**** Et bien dans ce chapitre, tu vas avoir beaucoup de réponses ^^. Je suis contente de savoir que tu ai apprécié le fait que Britt' et Rach' soient demi sœurs ^^. Et oui, Quinn et Santana ont ce genre de relation tout en connaissant leurs sentiments respectifs. **

**Les cours Brittana seront dans le prochain chapitre ! ^^**

**Wali, walou, bonne lecture ! **

_**Chapitre 2**_

**PoV Quinn**

Le lendemain, lorsque je me réveillai, je me trouvais dans les bras de Santana, ma tête reposant sur sa poitrine nue. Je relevai la tête vers son visage et l'observai. Son visage était vraiment magnifique, un nez fi, des pommettes hautes, et des lèvres tentantes. Je me reculai, et découvris le haut de son corps. Elle était nue sous moi. Sa poitrine était ferme et bien dessinée. Je me demandais à quoi Rachel pouvait bien ressembler, quand elle était dans une tenue comme celle de mon amie. Je la sentis bouger et ses bras se refermèrent sur moi, rapprochant mon corps du sien. Lorsque nos lèvres furent à quelques centimètres, elle murmura :

« -Je ne te savais pas aussi perverse dès le matin, Quinnie … Si tu avais tellement envie de moi, il fallait me réveiller … »

Elle avait ce sourire joueur qui me faisait craquer à chaque fois, mais j'aurais préféré voir Rachel avec ce sourire … Elle se rapprocha de moi, ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres des miennes. Je voulus combler la distance, mais elle se recula, joueuse. Boudeuse, je me levais et commençai à m'habiller, mais je n'eus pas le temps de mettre le premier vêtement qu'elle m'agrippa et me tira vers le lit. Elle se mit à califourchon sur moi et me bloqua d'une main les poignets au-dessus de la tête, avant de me murmurer sensuellement :

« - Holà, tout doux Fabray … Tu n'es pas joueuse aujourd'hui … Qu'est ce qui te rend de si mauvaise humeur, le Hobbit peut-être ? »

À ses mots, je rougis et lui lançai un regard noir. Elle eut un petit rire et sut qu'elle avait gagné. Elle se pencha vers moi, et de sa main libre, m'effleura légèrement la poitrine, elle m'effleura les lèvres des siennes et me susurra à l'oreille :

« - Tu penses à ELLE alors que je suis ici avec toi, et surtout après ce que nous avons cette nuit ? QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE A DE PLUS QUE MOI ? »

La fin de sa phrase était était un cri emplis de jalousie et de tristesse … Je savais que si un jour, on commençait une relation de ce genre, quelque chose comme ça devait arriver … Je savais que Santana éprouvait quelque chose de plus que de l'amitié pour moi, et c'était réciproque, mais nous nous connaissions depuis trop longtemps pour que notre relation marche et dure …

Je voulus me rapprocher d'elle, la prendre dans mes bras, mais elle s'éloigna, je lui dis alors tout simplement :

« -Je suis désolée Santana … Nous n'aurions jamais dû faire ça …

C'est sûr ! cracha-t-elle. Nous n'aurions jamais dû. Tu es tellement conne que tu ne t'es pas rendue compte que je t'aimais plus qu'une amie ! Oh mais j'oubliais, tu es Miss Parfaite, Fabray … »

Les mots qu'elle me lança me blessèrent, mais je n'en laissai rien paraître et lui répliquai d'un ton froid :

« - Lopez, crois-tu vraiment que j'aurais accepté si je ne t'aimais pas ? Mais je ne sais pas … Je n'arrive pas à m'enlever Rachel de la tête ! Je sais que c'est pareil pour toi avec Brittany ! Tu marmonnais son nom dans ton sommeil ! Je veux l'oublier, c'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'elle soit dans la case des losers … »

Elle me regarda longuement pour vérifier si je ne mentais pas, puis dès qu'elle eut confirmation, elle s'approcha de moi et m'enlaça … Je lui murmurai :

« - Il vaut mieux que l'on arrête, tu ne crois pas ? Cette relation nous détruit …

Je suis d'accord avec toi, on fait toujours ce que l'on a dit hier soir ? T'es quand même vraiment tordue de faire souffrir celle que tu aimes ... »

Nous finîmes de nous préparer, moi ruminant mes pensées et ce que je devrais faire avec Rachel, tandis qu'elle ruminait ce qu'il venait de se passer. Nous nous mîmes en route vers le lycée et notre entrée fut remarquée. Les deux filles les plus populaires ensemble, tout le monde s'écartait sur notre chemin. J'avais remis mon masque de Ice Quinn, et Santana était redevenue la pire garce de McKinley.

Santana m'accompagna jusqu'à mon casier et nous y vîmes Rachel et Brittany. Rachel portait une jolie jupe noire avec une chemise blanche, ça lui allait bien, mais je ne l'avouerais pour rien au monde ! Et mon dieu ! Quelles jambes elle avait ! Santana remarqua mon regard et ricana, mais elle n'était pas mieux avec Britt', et ce fut à mon tour de ricaner.

J'aperçus Finn qui la reluquait avec une lueur perverse, je vis rouge et me dirigeai vers lui en l'apostrophant de loin pour que tout le monde m'entende :

« - Hey, Finn, sois plus discret pour mater, surtout pour mater Berry, qui n'a aucune formes ! »

Je me tournai vers elle, et elle s'enfuit en courant et en pleurant … Attendez, Berry pleurait ? Santana, qui avait compris ce que je comptais faire, s'était éclipsée discrètement et attendait Rachel avec un slushie dans la main. Lorsque cette dernière arriva à l'angle du couloir, Santana le lui lança à la figure. Je n'eus pas la satisfaction que je voulais, et je me lançai à sa suite, sous le regard surpris de la Latina et des autres élèves.

**PoV Rachel**

J'avais remarqué que Finn m'observait avec insistance, mais je ne voulais pas lui faire le plaisir d'y répondre. Je n'avais pas remarqué que Quinn arrivait, et lorsqu'elle cria après Finn d'arrêter de me mater car je n'avais aucune forme, cela me laissa sans voix. Lorsque les élèves et Quinn elle-même se retournèrent vers moi, je m'enfuis, les larmes aux yeux. Au coin du couloir, Santana m'attendait avec un slushie à la main, et lorsqu'elle me le jeta à la figure, tout le monde explosa de rire. Je courus à travers les couloirs, et lorsque je m'arrêtai, j'étais dans des vestiaires, ceux des cheerios, je crois. Je m'adossai contre un casier au hasard, et me laissai glisser au sol. Je retirai mon pull, qui était désormais foutu, et m'essuyai le visage avec, avant que mes larmes ne roulent sur mes joues. Je restai là un moment jusqu'à ce que j'entende une porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Une silhouette s'approcha de moi, mais je ne la reconnus pas, mes yeux étant embués de larmes. Elle avança une main vers mon visage et je reculai au contact. Elle parut surprise, puis m'aida à me relever. Elle m'entraîna vers les douches avec une immense douceur, mais je ne réagissais toujours pas. Alors elle ôta mes vêtements, me laissant en sous vêtements, et me fit avancer sous la douche. Le jet d'eau, froid au début, me sortit de ma torpeur, et lorsque je me retournai, je vis Quinn. J'eus un mouvement de recul et faillis glisser, mais celle-ci me rattrapa. J'étais en sous-vêtements, collée à son corps et je voulais plus. Mon cœur s'affola à cette proximité, et alors que j'allais me reculer, un coup de tonnerre déchira le silence. Je poussai un hurlement et me blottis encore plus dans les bras de Quinn. Celle-ci sembla surprise, mais ne me repoussa pas. Un éclair zébra le ciel, et je commençai à sangloter. J'avais une peur panique des orages depuis toute petite. Quinn dût sentir ma peur car elle m'enlaça et me berça. Je me sentais bien dans son étreinte. Je levai mon regard vers elle et je pus y lire du désir. Cela ne fit qu'accroître mon propre désir, et sans m'en rendre compte, je plaquai mes lèvres contre les siennes et l'embrassai. Elle répondit immédiatement, et elle me coucha sur le sol. Ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes pour se balader dans mon cou, et ses mains commencèrent à me malaxer les seins. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement, et cela eut pour effet de la ramener à terre, elle me regarda avec peur, dédain, et désir. Elle se releva brusquement et se dirigea vers la porte, avant de me laisser à nouveau seule ici. L'orage dura un moment avant que Brittany ne me trouve. Elle était en compagnie de Santana, mais j'étais totalement en état de choc et je ne m'en étonnai même pas. La grande blonde m'aida à me rhabiller, puis elle me ramena à la maison sous le regard inquiet de Santana. Je n'eus pas le temps de me poser d'autres questions que je sombrai dans l'inconscience.

**Quinn PoV**

J'avais EMBRASSÉ Rachel ! Ou plutôt, elle m'avait embrassée et je l'avais laissée faire … Mais sur le moment, elle avait été si vulnérable, si fragile … Et puis si ça n'avait pas était elle qui m'avait embrassé, c'est moi qui l'aurais fait ! Mais à quoi tu penses, Fabray ? Ce n'est que Berry ! Et voilà je commençais à m'embrouiller dans mes pensées dès que je pensais à ELLE.

Je déambulais dans les couloirs et les élèves s'écartaient de mon chemin, lorsqu'en chemin je croisai Santana. Cette dernière m'attrapa le bras et m'entraîna vers une classe vide, elle semblait paniquée :

« - Putain Quinn, t'as fait quoi à Berry ?! Elle était inconsciente quand on l'a retrouvée, et Brittany te cherche. Elle est très en colère. D'habitude elle est très calme et semble dans son monde, mais quand il arrive quelque chose à Rachel … elle fait vraiment flipper …

- Rachel m'a embrassée … Je l'ai laissée faire, mais j'ai eu peur quand j'ai commencé à perdre le contrôle … et j'ai …

- Fuit, comme d'habitude. Mais merde Quinn, là, t'es dans la merde profonde ! Je ne te couvrirai pas quand Brittany te tomberas dessus ! »

Sur ces mots, elle sortit et me laissa seule dans la salle. Quelques minutes plus tard, une furie blonde arriva :

« - FABRAY ! Je peux savoir ce que tu as fait à Rach' ? Elle était inconsciente quand on l'a retrouvée avec Santana.

-Je ne lui ai rien fait, elle m'a embrassée et je …

- Tu sais que Rachel t'aime ? Tu n'as pas intérêt à lui faire du mal, sinon c'est à moi que tu auras affaire. »

Elle partit, et je me retrouvai seule à nouveau, méditant les paroles de l'autre blonde. Rachel m'aimait …


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou tout le monde ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui va être riche en révélation. Niark, niark, niark ...**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira toujours autant ! ^^**

**Je doit dire merci à Hellyte et a Sarabeka pour l'aide qu'ils me fournissent ^^. **

**Réponses au review**

**Jesson :**** contente que ma fic te fasse plaisir ^^. J'espère que tu passeras toujours un bon moment en continuant de lire.**

**Lisa418 : ****Et oui, j'adore aussi le Quintana, mais mon couple préféré est quand même le Faberry et le Brittana aussi :')**

**Loisica : ****Voilà la suite ! J'espère que tu adoreras toujours ;) Merci de me suivre :')**

**GirlsInYellow : **** Oui, Brittany se met en colère quand on touche à Rachel. Q. Va se se calmer ne t'inquiète pas ;) Je souhaite que tu t'éclateras toujours pour lire la suite ! ^^**

**Cul d'Autruche : ****Et oui, il y a des rébondissements et il y en aura d'autres :') La relation Quintana va continuer ne t'inquiète pas. Santana est du côté de Britt' parcequ'elle sais que ce qu'elles font avec Q. N'est pas bien. Tu vas voir dans ce chapitre les cours Brittana ;). Q. va se calmer un peu ne t'inquiète pas.**

**NatsuShizu :**** Merci du compliment ^^**

**Hellyte : **** Hahaha tu l'es déjà Bad :P (j'lowl hein ;) ) Merci de ton soutient ^^. Petit privilégié dis donc ! ;)**

**Chapitre 3**

**PoV Quinn**

J'étais dans ma chambre en train de faire les cent pas en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles. Selon Brittany, Rachel Berry m'aimait … ? Cela était tout bonnement impossible, vu tout ce que je lui faisais pour qu'elle souffre ! Des larmes d'impuissance, de colère et de tristesse se formèrent aux coins de mes yeux. Je me jetais sur le lit et laissais éclater ma peine. Je me mis en boule et serrais la croix que je portais autour du cou. C'était mon père qui me l'avait offerte, le seul objet qu'il m'ait offert depuis mon enfance. Je l'avais déjà déçu en tombant enceinte, je ne voulais pas le décevoir à nouveau en lui avouant que j'étais gay.

Je me levais, pris le premier objet qui me tombait sous la main et le balançais de toutes mes forces sur le mur. Totalement hystérique, je n'avais pas entendu que Santana était revenue avec Brittany. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la chambre, elles écarquillèrent les yeux. La Latina se précipita vers moi, et me prit dans ses bras où j'éclatais en sanglots. Brittany arriva à son tour et me prit elle aussi dans ses bras. La blonde me murmura des paroles apaisantes, mais au lieu de me calmer, je m'énervais encore plus. Je voulu me retourner pour mettre une claque à Britt' mais Santana m'en empêcha en me plaquant contre le mur. Comme je me débattais toujours, elle me mit une claque. Je m'écroulais contre le mur en sanglotant. Britt' et Santana vinrent à mes côtés. Je réussi à dire entre deux sanglots :

« -Je n'ai pas le droit de l'aimer ! Je ne la mérite pas … Elle est trop bien pour qu'une conne comme moi s'intéresse à elle ! Et si mon père l'apprend je vais encore le décevoir … MAIS QU'EST CE QUE JE VAIS FAIRE ! J'EN AI MARRE DE CETTE VIE DE MERDE !

-FABRAY ! Stop ! Tu vas te calmer de suite et arrêter tes conneries, fit la Latina en me secouant.

-Quinn, si tu parles de Rachel, i qu'à elle de décider qui elle aime ou pas, et je peux te dire qu'elle est amoureuse de toi, alors t'as pas intérêt à la faire souffrir ! Me dit Brittany. »

Je la regardais, égarée. Puis je leur demandais de me laisser seule, que j'allais ranger le foutoir que j'avais mis pour m'éclaircir les idées. Une fois seule

je me regardais dans le miroir brisé. J'avais une tête de zombie, les yeux rougis à cause des pleurs et les cheveux en bataille. Mon visage était rouge de l'effort que j'avais fournis quelques minutes plus tôt. Je m'écroulais sur le lit et m'endormis comme une masse.

**PoV Santana**

Avec Brittany, nous laissâmes Quinn toute seule, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers ma chambre dans un silence pesant que je brisais dès que nous fûmes dans la pièce :

"-C'est la première fois que je la vois dans cet état... C'est la pression de son père sur elle qui est trop forte, elle doit toujours être parfaite. Là, par exemple, il l'a viré de chez elle parce qu'elle est enceinte et donc qu'elle est une honte pour lui auprès de ses collègues. L'histoire avec Rachel ne fait qu'accroitre cette pression, elle ne veut pas le décevoir encore plus en lui disant qu'elle est lesbienne..."

Brittany baissa la tête et je pus lire de la tristesse dans ses yeux avant qu'elle ne déclare doucement :

"-Quinn est une licorne qui a perdu sa corne, il faut l'aider à la retrouver. Rachel aussi est triste, on ne l'entend plus chanter dans la maison ...

-Je vais t'aider Britt. Pour Quinn et aussi pour Rachel, mais on en reparlera plus tard. Viens, je dois t'aider à réviser."

Je m'installais à mon bureau et elle s'assit sur la chaise qui était juste à côté de la mienne. Nos genoux s'effleurèrent, et je rougis légèrement. Je commençais à lui expliquer le programme, où on en était. Elle avait une moue adorable quand elle réfléchissait. Je me mis à l'observer, quand elle n'arrivait pas à faire quelque chose, elle se passait une mèche derrière l'oreille et tapotait la table avec ses ongles, quand elle y arrivait, elle se redressait sur sa chaise et m'adressait un grand sourire.

**1 heure plus tard**

Brittany commença à ôter son tee-shirt sous mes yeux. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle faisait cela je lui ordonnai :

"-Brittany, remets ton tee-shirt de suite !

-Mais pourquoi San ? Il fait chaud ... me dit elle avec un air innocent sur le visage.

-Parce qu'on est entre filles, et que c'est gênant !"

Et aussi que je me retenais de ne pas lui sauter dessus ! Mais ça je ne le lui dit pas. Elle me fixa avec une moue tellement adorable que je craquais et grommelais un "ok...". Elle me sauta dessus et m'entraina dans un énorme câlin alors qu'elle était encore en soutif. Je rougis légèrement et remerciais mes origines hispaniques de cacher ces rougeurs intempestives. Elle porta tout de même une main tremblante à mon front et me demanda avec un sourire malicieux :

"-Tu vas bien San ?"

Bien sûr que non ça n'allait pas ! Brittany était en face de moi avec juste un soutien-gorge, et se penchait, dévoilant sa poitrine que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lorgner ... Elle eut un petit sourire et me fit un clin d'œil avant de me murmurer à l'oreille :

"-Alors, la vue te plaît ?"

Là, maintenant, elle n'était plus l'innocente Brittany du lycée, mais une prédatrice. Et j'étais sa proie. Je déglutis difficilement, puis me détournais. J'avais beau être Santana Lopez, la pire garce de McKinley… Mais quand on se trouvait être la proie au lieu d'être le chasseur, ça avait le don d'être...déroutant.

Lorsque je me retournais à nouveau vers la blonde, elle était redevenue l'innocente Britt' que je connaissais. Enfin presque. Elle avait toujours cette étrange lueur au fond des yeux.

"-On a fini. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi et parler au hob... A Rachel, lui dis-je mal à l'aise. Je vais en parler à Quinn. Il faut absolument qu'elle dévoile ses sentiments à Rachel !

-D'accord, je parle à Rachel, Lord Tubbington me l'a conseillé aussi! Je t'envoie un message pour te dire ce qu'elle fait ?

-Ok, à demain en cours."

Je lui fis un petit signe de la main, mais au lieu de partir, elle fit quelque chose qui me pris au dépourvu. Elle m'embrassa, timidement certes, mais elle m'embrassa ! Je sentis un feu d'artifice dans mon ventre et mes jambes flageolèrent un instant. Ce baiser avait un gout nostalgique, comme si nous nous connaissions depuis longtemps ...

"-A demain San ..."

Ses mots furent à peine un murmure qu'elle s'était déjà retournée et repartait chez elle.

Lorsqu'elle fut partie, je me tournais vers la chambre de Quinn et grimaçais. La convaincre de dévoiler ses sentiments à Rachel n'allait pas être évident ! Cette fille pouvait être têtue quand elle s'y mettait ! Je toquais doucement à sa porte, et aucune réponse ne me parvint. J'entrais doucement et la trouvais endormie sur le lit. Je m'approchais d'elle, lui mis une couverture sur les épaules et l'observais. Elle était vraiment magnifique, elle avait un visage angélique et ses cheveux blonds, bien qu'emmêlés, retombaient avec grâce sur ses épaules. Alors que j'allais partir, elle m'agrippa le poignet inconsciemment, et je me couchais à ses côtés en l'entourant de mes bras. Je ne l'avouerais jamais devant personne, mais je tenais énormément à Quinn malgré nos disputes continuelles. On s'adorait ! Et là, Quinn avait besoin de moi. Elle était si fragile, et même si elle ne le montrait pas ouvertement, elle était brisée. Il fallait qu'elle se libère de l'emprise de son père et Rachel était ce qu'il lui fallait.

**PoV Brittany :**

Santana ne se souvient plus de moi, ni de Rachel, pourtant quand nous étions petites nous étions si proche ... San est mon premier amour, et je suis toujours amoureuse d'elle, mais elle, elle ne le sait pas ... C'est ma magnifique Licorne. Mon adorable Santana. Elle était tellement adorable malgré ses airs de garce, elle était vraiment attentionnée. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais devant quiconque, mais elle s'inquiétait énormément pour Rachel et Quinn.

Dès que je rentrais à la maison, je parlerai à Rachel. Ce n'était pas possible qu'elle reste comme ça ! Papa H et Papa L s'inquiétaient beaucoup pour elle, et moi aussi. Je voulais la revoir souriante, je voulais revoir la Rachel que j'aimais !

Toujours perdue dans mes pensées, je garais la voiture dans l'allée et me dirigeais vers la porte de la maison. Papa H m'attendait :

"-Britt ! Comment s'est passé ta journée ?

-Très bien, mais Santana ne se souvient plus de moi, ni de Rachel ... Je me demande bien ce qui à pu se passer entre ces deux là ... Rachel est dans sa chambre ?

-Oui, tu peux y aller, me dit-il avec un petit sourire triste qui trahissait son inquiétude.

Je montais les marches de ma démarche joyeuse, et lorsque j'arrivais devant sa porte, je ne pris pas la peine de toquer et entrais directement. Elle sortait de la douche et finissait de s'habiller. Quand elle m'entendit, elle sursauta, puis me dit d'un ton de reproche :

"-Britt ... S'il-te-plaît, peux-tu toquer avant d'entrer ? Imagine que je ne sois pas encore habillée !

-Ce n'est pas comme si je ne t'avais jamais vue nue, dis-je d'un ton malicieux.

-Britt !"

Son visage était écarlate, et elle me regardait d'un air gêné. Je me retournais pour qu'elle finisse de s'habiller, et m'assis sur son lit. Lord Tubbington, notre chat, sauta à mes côtés et vint me faire un énorme câlin.

"-T'as fait quoi aujourd'hui Rach' ?

-Je suis allée faire les magasins avec les membres du glee club, ils sont tous fantastiques ! Mercedes et Kurt sont de vraies commères ! Tina et Mike forment un magnifique couple, Puck et Finn forment un drôle de duo, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils soient ensembles ..."

Je rigolais en imaginant Puck et Finn ensembles ... Ce serait vraiment un couple ... comique.

"-Et au fait, Puck fait une fête chez lui samedi, peux-tu en parler à Quinn et Santana ? Vous semblez assez proches toutes les trois..."

Je pus sentir une pointe de tristesse et de jalousie dans sa voix qu'elle masqua bien vite.

"-D'accord, mais à une condition, que tu me promettes de parler à Quinn ! Ce n'est pas possible que tu restes comme ça ! ..."

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que Papa L nous appelait pour manger, il avait fait des lasagnes végétaliennes, le plat préféré de Rachel, qui était à tomber ! Nous mangeâmes dans la bonne humeur, puis nous allâmes nous coucher.

**PoV Rachel**

Brittany avait raison, il fallait que je parle à Quinn ce vendredi ! Mais si elle me rejetait et en parlait à tout le monde ? Non Rachel arrête ! Pense positivement ! Elle ne va pas te rejeter. Quand tu l'as embrassé dans les vestiaires, elle ne t'a pas repoussée de suite et elle t'a même rendu ton baiser non ? Voilàààà, pense positivement !

Brittany et moi partîmes au lycée en même temps. Lorsque nous arrivâmes aux casiers, je regardais mon emploi du temps et soupirai à la fois de soulagement et de tristesse; Quinn et moi n'avions qu'un cours en commun en fin de journée avant le glee Club.

Plus la journée passait, et plus j'appréhendais le moment ou j'allais me retrouver face à elle. La fin de journée arriva trop vite à mon goût, et pendant tout le cours de math je l'observais. Ses cheveux dorés attachés avec la pony tail exigée des cherleaders, lui retombaient avec grâce sur les épaules. Ses yeux verts pailletés d'or fixaient avec attention le tableau devant elle. De temps en temps, elle relevait la tête vers moi et je détournais le regard, gênée.

Lorsque l'heure de math fut finie, j'essayais de m'éclipser en vitesse vers le glee club, mais Quinn m'attrapa le bras et m'entraîna dans un coin tranquille :

"-Tu croix que j'ai pas vu que tu m'observais Berry ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Rien, je me disais juste, que tu étais la plus jolie fille que je connaisse ... "

Elle rougit et relâcha son étreinte sur mon bras. J'en profitais pour m'enfuir vers la salle du glee club afin de ne pas avoir droit à un nouvel interrogatoire. J'arrivais au même moment que Mr Shuester qui me demanda pourquoi j'étais rouge et essoufflée. Je ne lui répondis pas et allai m'asseoir avec les autres. ll scruta la salle des yeux et demanda :

"-Quinn n'est pas encore là ?

-Si, je suis là, désolée pour le retard. J'avais une affaire urgente à régler, dit-elle en me fusillant du regard.

-Bien. Comme tout le monde est là, j'ai une excellente nouvelle à vous annoncer ! Nous allons à Miami pour donner un concert. J'ai un ami qui a besoin de pub et qui nous a demandé de venir. Le transport et l'hébergement sont gratuits ! Et en plus nous allons être payés pour que nous puissions participer aux Nationals à New York !"

La nouvelle fut accueillie par des cris de joie. Tout le monde se leva et fit un câlin collectif à Mr Shuester. La salle résonnait des éclats de rire de tous les membres. Puis je pensais, il fallait que je prévienne Eden, une amie de San Francisco qui avait déménagée à Miami, que j'y allais ! Sa réponse ne tarda pas à venir, les Voices Intensity, mon ancien glee club y allait également. J'allais pouvoir revoir tous mes amis de là bas !

Brittany ne semblait pas enchantée à l'idée que je puisse revoir Eden mais je n'y fis pas attention. Il fallait dire aussi que c'était mon exe et qu'on avait cassé lorsque j'avais déménagé à Lima, aucune de nous ne voulant de relation à distance. Je me demandais quelle serait sa réaction quand on se reverrait. Elle n'allait pas me retomber dans les bras comme ça et moi non plus, puisque j'avais Quinn. Mais ce que l'on avait vécu ensemble était fort.

**PoV Brittany**

Ce n'était pas bon que Rachel revoit Eden. Ce qu'elles avaient vécu ensemble était assez fort pour ne pas s'oublier comme ça, par un claquement de doigt. Et elles avaient rompues par nécessité, aucune des deux ne voulaient de relation à distance. Il fallait que j'en parle à Santana de toute urgence !

En entendant la nouvelle la belle latina partit dans une colère noire, mais trouva une solution. Que Rachel et Quinn se retrouvent dans la même chambre à l'hôtel, mais aussi qu'elles puissent rester seules pendant le voyage. Nous en parlâmes au glee club et tout le monde fut d'accord. Le départ était prévu pour bientôt, et je ne suis pas sûre que Quinn soit très contente en entendant la nouvelle. Elle était beaucoup trop fière pour l'accepter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chalut à tous et à toutes voici donc un nouveau chapitre ^^**

**Dans ce chapitre vous allez avoir plein de révélations :')**

**Réponses aux review :**

**Jesson : ****C'est cool de savoir que tu aimes ma fic et que tu la trouves agréables à lire ^^ J'aime bien les PoV car dans beaucoup de fic on sais pas trop ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de certains perso et moi j'aime bien quand c'est clair :')**

**xLetLoveIn :**** Contente de savoir que tu aimes bien, et ne t'inquiète pas, je vais me servir du**

**fait que Quinn est enceinte ^^ Oui elle l'a gardé ^^ **

**Guest**** : Tu vas bientôt savoir comment va se dérouler le voyage à Miami ^^ C'est cool que tu apprécies le fait que Rach et Britt soit soeurs. ^^ Et voilà la suite :') **

**allaborde : **** Merci, j'espère que tu vas toujours aimer ! ^^**

**Lisa418 : ****Mais de rien, et oui Eden va mettre de l'action ! Et Quinn va tenter quelque chose, 'fin surtout Rachel ;) Et voilà le nouveau chapitre ^^ Le prochain, va bientôt arriver aussi. **

**AngelineMomsen**** : Héhéhé, tu vas voir la réaction de Quinn face à l'ex de Rachel dans quelques chapitres ^^' Et oui, j'adore le Brittana aussi =')**

**Hellyte : ****Nyaaaaaaa merci ;) LowL, t'es déjà minuscule, Mais oui mon chou, t'es privilegié, parceque t'es namoouur 3 **

**Je suis une fille merveilleuse, et toi un mec merveilleux, c'est dans la nature des choses (en mode puckerman x') )Et la scène interdite aux n'enfants la lit pas alors (oui, moi aussi je t'aime)**

_**Chapitre 4**_

**PoV Narrateur (Ajisai)**

**Le départ pour Miami était prévu pour Vendredi et tout le Glee Club était en effervescence. Quinn voulait profiter de cette occasion pour se déclarer à Rachel. Brittany faisait tout pour que Rachel ne pense pas trop à Eden, mais c'était peine perdue. Celle-ci était si excitée et nerveuse qu'elle ne parlait que de son ex ... Santana qui commençait à vraaaaaaaaaaaaaiment en avoir marre décida avec le Glee Club et Mr. Shuester que Quinn et Rachel devaient rester ensemble toute la journée ainsi que pendant le trajet jusqu'à Miami. Les deux jeunes filles n'allaient pas être contentes, du moins en façade car elles étaient trop fières pour l'avouer ... Mais ça allait être intéressant ... Le Glee Club avait réussi à convaincre Mr. Shuester que c'était pour le bien du club, ce qui était en partie vrai vu que nos deux amies se sautaient à la gorge à la moindre occasion ...**

**Le vendredi arriva vite, et tout les élèves et professeurs qui participaient au voyage attendaient avec impatience l'arrivée de nos héroïnes.**

**PoV Quinn :**

**JE TE DÉTESTE SANTANA LOPEZ ! JE VAIS TE TUER, SOIS EN SÛRE ! Je fulminais après mon amie, car elle connaissait mes sentiments pour la petite brune répondant au doux nom de Rachel ... Hein qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je suis vraiment atteinte pour penser ça ... Bon, bref, elle m'a fait ce coup là pour que l'on puisse se rapprocher, mais cela ne m'enchantais guère ... J'envoyai un SMS à Rachel pour la prévenir que j'arrivais pour la prendre (J'y étais obligée à cause de leurs embrouilles ... ). Je me garai dans son allée et me dirigeai vers sa porte. Je toquai trois coups secs, et un homme d'une quarantaine d'année qui portait des lunettes vint m'ouvrir. C'était Hiram Berry il me semble ... **

**Il me jaugea un instant du regard puis me sourit gentiment et me demanda :**

** "- Quinn Fabray je suppose ? Entre, je te prie. Vous avez un peu de temps il me semble, pourquoi ne prendrais tu pas quelque chose à boire ? "**

**J'acquiesçai de la tête silencieusement et le suivis dans la cuisine. J'étais mal à l'aise. Pourquoi m'accueillait-il si gentiment alors que l'une de ses filles était mon souffre-douleur préféré ? Je me tortillais sur place, nerveuse, et cela devait se voir car il me désigna une chaise où je m'assis, puis me donna une tasse de chocolat chaud. Je le savourai quelques instants puis il me demanda :**

** "- Elle te plaît n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que tu lui fais vivre tout ça ?"**

**Je faillis m'étouffer en entendant ces paroles, et le regardai sans voix, comment avait-il deviné ? J'étais si transparente que ça ? Oh mon dieeeeeeeeeeu ...**

**Il rigola devant ma mine déconfite :**

** "- Non, non tu n'es pas transparente comme tu le penses, mais j'étais comme toi à l'époque où j'ai rencontré Leroy ... Tu sais, Rachel dit tout le temps que tu es la plus belle fille qu'elle ait jamais vue ..."**

**Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'une petite tornade brune arriva dans la cuisine, les joues rouges. Elle était si adorable quand elle rougissait, et était très très jolie dans sa chemise blanche et sa jupe noire qui laissait voir ses jambes fines. Oui, Rachel était jolie, c'était un fait, mais si elle se mettait plus en valeur, elle le serait plus. **

**J'entendis un toussotement provenir d'à côté de moi et tournai légèrement la tête pour voir Hiram sourire de ma réaction, je tournai ensuite la tête vers Rachel et put remarquer que cette dernière était encore plus rouge qu'auparavant ... Oh merde ... J'AVAIS PENSÉ À HAUTE VOIX ! Cette fois-ci, ce fut à mon tour de rougir. Je gromellai qu'il fallait que l'on y aille sinon nous allions être en retard. Elle me regarda timidement, puis lorsque nous fûmes dans la voiture, elle me demanda dans un murmure :**

** "- Tu ... Tu penses vraiment que je suis jolie ... ?**

** - ..."**

**Je ne répondis pas, ne voulant pas me trahir davantage. Rachel fit quelque chose qui me surpris énormément, elle s'approcha de moi lentement et m'embrassa la joue délicatement avant de me sussurer :**

** "- Toi, tu es la plus jolie fille que j'ai jamais vue ..."**

**Je rougis et tournai la tête vers elle, la Rachel que je vis me laissa totalement sans voix, elle était sûre d'elle et si jolie qu'elle aurait pu faire partie des cheerleaders et des personnes populaires. Elle remonta ses genoux contre elle et fit mine de bouder. Sa jupe se baissa un peu et je pus voir le haut de son sous-vêtement, elle portait une culotte noire en dentelle. Elle se pencha un peu vers l'avant, et je pus voir son soutien-gorge et sa poitrine magnifique ... Non, non, Quinn, ARRÊTE ça de suite ! Ne mate pas ! Mais pourquoi elle ne se releve donc pas ? Elle fait exprès de faire ça ma parole ! Elle se tourna vers moi brusquement avec un sourire taquin et je détournai les yeux en rougissant d'avoir été surprise en train de la mat... l'observer, oui c'est ça je l'observais, rien de plus. **

** "- On dirait que la vue te plaît, n'est-ce pas Quinnie ?"**

**Je confirmais, ce n'était plus la Rachel Berry que je connaissais ! Voyant que je ne répondais pas et gardais la tête obstinément tournée, elle fit une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas du tout, elle m'embrassa. Je fus surprise, le baiser était violent et nécessiteux. Mais malgré moi, je le lui rendis. Je savais qu'il fallait que j'arrête, mais je n'en avais pas la force et l'envie, alors je la tirais vers moi, et elle se mit à califourchon sur moi. Je mis mes mains sur ses hanches et la collais à moi. Elle mis ses mains dans mes cheveux et m'embrassa encore plus passionnément. Elle se cala encore plus contre moi, fit glisser ses mains sous mon Tee-Shirt et m'effleura la poitrine avant de la prendre à pleine main. Puis elle commença à me caresser le ventre et descendit plus bas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à la frontière de mon pantalon. Elle voulut glisser la main dans mon pantalon, mais je la repoussai violement.**

**Elle me regarda avec surprise et je pus voir la luxure qui brillait dans son regard. **

**Moi qui m'étais jurée de ne pas me laisser aller et de me contrôler, c'était raté ... J'avais failli coucher avec elle ... **

**Elle me faisait peur, pourquoi avait-elle réagi comme ça, avec toute cette violence quand elle m'avait embrassée ? Était-ce à cause de cette conne d'Eden, encore une fois ? **

**Certes, j'étais amoureuse d'elle, même si je ne l'avouerais devant personne, mais je ne voulais pas aller plus loin dans ces conditions, alors qu'elle pense à son ex pendant qu'elle m'embrasse et couche avec moi ... Je voulais lui faire oublier son ex pendant le voyage et me déclarer ... **

**PoV Rachel**

**OH PU-TAAAAAAAAAIN ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE VENAIS DE FAIRE ?! Pourquoi j'avais montré à Quinn ce visage-là ? Je devais lui faire peur maintenant ... Elle me plaisait beaucoup et je ne voulais pas la brusquer. Et là, j'avais tout fait foirer ! Je me pris la tête et une larme roula sur ma joue, et une autre, et encore une autre, puis ce fut un torrent qui se déversa sur mes joues ... Je sortis de la voiture garée dans le parking du lycée et m'enfuis en courant, slalomant entre les voitures. Je vis Quinn sortir à son tour de la voiture et essayer de me rattraper, mais elle abandonna au bout de quelques mètres, trop d'obstacles. Même en tant que cheerleader, elle ne pouvait pas éviter une voiture qui lui arrivait dessus. Je pus voir dans son magnifique regard doré de la tristesse ainsi que de la surprise. Je secouai la tête pour m'enlever cette image et me dirigeai vers mon casier pour prendre mes cours. J'avais Histoire Géo en première heure et manque de chance, Quinn était avec moi à cause de ce stupide pari qu'avait fait le Glee Club ! La matinée passa lentement et je m'enfermai dans mes pensées et ignorai Quinn qui essaya de me demander des explications sur mon comportement. Lorsque midi arriva, je me dirigeai vers le self tel un automate. Je ne vis pas les footballers qui y étaient et qui m'attendais slushies en main. **

**Je ne réagis pas lorsque le liquide froid me frappa. Je sentis le liquide me couler dans les cheveux, et s'infiltrer dans mes vêtements. J'avais la tête qui tournait, tout autour de moi était flou, les personnes, les bruits, tout. Je vis Quinn, Brittany et Santana se précipiter vers moi et me parler. Aucun son ne me parvint, je voyais à peine leurs lèvres bouger. Je sentis quelqu'un me secouer, ça devait être Santana, il n'y avait qu'elle pour faire ça. Mais comme je n'avais toujours aucune réaction, je sentis deux bras puissants me soulever. Une odeur famillière de vanille m'assaillit, le parfum de Quinn. Je levai la tête et croisai son regard inquiet, je voulais lui dire que c'était bon, que ça allait bien, mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche. J'avais le regard perdu dans le vide. Je vis les couloirs défiler et remarquai qu'elles m'emmenaient à l'infirmerie, puis tout devint noir. **

**PoV Santana :**

**Bordel ! Mais pourquoi Berry ne réagit pas ? Et c'est quoi ce putain de regard éteint ? Je me précipitai vers elle en compagnie de Britt et de Quinn. Nous l'appelâmes mais elle ne répondit pas, alors je la secouai. Elle n'eut toujours aucune réaction. C'est à ce moment-là que Quinn la prit dans ses bras et l'amena à l'infirmerie sous les regards étonnés des autres élèves. Queen Quinn, la fille la plus populaire qui prenait dans ses bras Rachel Berry alias la pire looseuse du lycée pour l'amener à l'infirmerie, ça avait de quoi choquer la plupart des élèves !**

**Quinn resta un bon moment avec elle. Il s'était passé quelque chose entre elles, je le sentais. Je lançai un regard à Brittany qui avait remarqué quelque chose elle aussi. Elle me fit alors signe de les laisser seules, mais avant de sortir, je lançai un regard à Quinn pour lui dire qu'elle me devrait des explications. **

**PoV Quinn:**

**Dieu que j'ai eu peur quand elle s'est effondrée dans la caféteria, et maintenant elle était paisible dans ce lit ...**

** "- C'est à cause de moi que toute à l'heure tu t'es effondrée ... ? Tu penses que je te détestes ? Mais c'est tout le contraire même !" **

**Les mots sortaient tout seuls de ma bouche. Santana et Brittany avait remarqué que quelque chose s'était passé entre nous deux ... Et elles nous avaient laissées tranquilles. Je leur en étais reconnaissante, mais je savais que j'aurais droit à des question de la part de la Latina ...**

** "- Si tu savais comment je m'en veux de t'avoir faite souffrir. Mais j'avais peur et j'ai toujours peur des sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi ..."**

**Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais livrée à toi et lorsque je m'en rendis compte, je rougis et m'enfuyais. Tu avais tout entendu, tu avais voulu me retenir, mais j'étais déjà partie pour le Glee Club.**

**Lorsque j'arrivais devant la salle, Mr. Schuester vint à ma rencontre tandis que le reste du Glee Club restait à leurs places, me lançant des regards inquiets :**

** "- Elle s'est réveillée tout à l'heure et a l'air d'aller bien ...**

** - Je vais bien, me coupa une voix derrière moi. Grâce à Quinn, Santana et Brittany. D'après l'infirmière, Quinn a veillé sur moi, donc merci.**

** - Ouais, bah prends pas l'habitude que je t'aide, la naine ! intervint Santana."**

**Brittany lui fit les gros yeux, et elle se tut. Je reportai mon attention sur la petite brune qui me fit un sourire. Je l'ignorai et lui lançai un regard noir, sa moue triste me fit instantanément regretter mon geste, mais je n'en fis rien. Il fallait que je garde ma popularité ... Raaaaah, mais pourquoi c'était si compliqué ?**

**Santana me lança un regard de reproche et Brittany me regarda tristement, la boule que j'avais au ventre grandit un peu plus.**

**Elles m'ignorèrent durant tout le Glee Club. Mr. Schuester, pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère, dit :**

** "- Bon ! Comme nous allons passer trois semaines à Miami, nous allons faire des duos filles/filles et garçons/garçons pour les chambres d'hôtel ! Piochons dans ce chapeau pour former les groupes !"**

**Quelques minutes plus tard, les groupes étaient formés, Mercedes était avec Tina, Britt et Santana et bien évidemment, Rachel et moi ... Je vis le grand sourire de Santana et ne me doutais pas que l'idée était d'elle.**

**Mr. Schuester expliqua le déroulement du voyage, et chaque élève faisait son petit commentaire, jusqu'à ce qu'il mentionne le nom de l'hotel où nous logerions : le Queen Hotel. Je vis Brittany se tendre au nom de l'hôtel et son regard se chargea de peur, mais elle le masqua vite ... Je me rapprochai d'elle intriguée, mais Rachel et Santana eurent une réaction qui me surpris grandement...**

**PoV Brittany :**

**Oh-Mon-Dieu ! Pas cet hôtel, tous sauf celui-ci ! Rachel et Santana avaient oublié ce qu'il s'y était passé et il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elles s'en souviennent. Ce qu'il s'y était passé était beaucoup trop horrible, un véritable massacre. Je ne veux pas qu'elles revivent ça, et je ne veux pas le revivre non plus ... **

**J'étais plongée dans mes pensées, et je remarquai que Santana et Rachel l'étaient aussi, puis d'un coup, elles se relevèrent d'un coup et se fixèrent avec horreur, et leurs regards se posèrent sur moi. Oh nooooooooooon ... Elles s'étaient souvenues ...**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chaluuuuuuuuut, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre que je poste pour la St Valentin ! J'espère que vous en passez une bonne avec votre dulciné(e) ^^**_

_**Dans ce chapitre nous allons découvrir le passé de Rachel, Santana et Brittany. Je ne suis pas satisfaite de la façon dont le passage est raconté ...**_

_**Et l'action arrivera en fin de chapitre avec l'arrivée à Miami ainsi que l'apparition de nouveaux personnages ;)**_

_**Je souhaite vous remercier pour les reviews/follow/favourite story ^^ **_

_**Réponses aux review :**_

_**-lisa418 : Et oui Rachel ose plus, j'en avais marre que ce soit toujours Quinn ... ^^**_

_**-Hellyte : Niark, niark, niark J'ai CHANGE la suite juste pour t'embêter =P J'espère que tu vas quand même l'apprécier, hein mon petit démon ? ;)**_

_**-camille76260 : Merci du commentaire, ça me fait plaisir ^^. J'adore le Quinntana et j'avais pas envie de les faire en couple, car je trouve qu'elles n'iraient pas super bien ensemble, leurs caractères ne s'accordent pas ^^. C'est sur que c'est mieux pour le bien de tout le monde que ça cesse cette relation, mais bon, il y aura d'autres concéquences de ça. ^^ Pour ce qui se trame, et bien tu verras dans ce chapitre.**_

_**-Lola : Merci. Voilà la suite avec les questions à tes réponses ^^.**_

_**-Zeb410 : Niark, ça tu le sauras en lisant ce chapitre :P Et voilà la suite =')**_

_**J'espère que la suite vous plaira, et je doit dire un GRAAAAAAAAND MERCI à ma Deviland d'amour qui me soutient. Et oui, qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi ? :D**_

_**Je doit dire aussi merci à Hellyte, qui est un amour de me supporter quand je crise quand je n'arrive pas à faire quelque chose. xD**_

_**Bonne lecture les gens ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas ^^. Et bonne année du serpent !**_

_**Chapitre 5**_

**PoV Rachel :**

Je regardais Santana avec horreur, puis mon regard se glissa vers Brittany. Cette dernière avait le regard baissé et on pouvait voir des larmes rouler sur ses joues. Elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieur, signe qu'elle était nerveuse. Lorsqu'elle releva brièvement la tête vers moi, je put lire de la culpabilité dans ses yeux azure. Mon expression qui était dur, s'adoucit un peu. Je m'approchais de la blonde lentement et Santana eu la même réaction que moi. Lorsque nous fûmes à côté d'elle, nous l'enlacâmes. Elle eu un mouvement de recul, elle ne s'attendais pas à cette réaction de notre part.

Le reste du glee club était abasourdis, et il y avait de quoi. Voir Brittany pleurer, et Santana et moi qui la réconfortions ensemble au lieu de se prendre le bec ...

Je chuchottais quelque chose à Santana, et elle acquieça. Je me raclais la gorge et fis signe aux autres membres du glee club de s'asseoir. Je me raclais la gorge et pris la parole :

"-Ahem ... Et bien voilà ... Il y a cinq, il s'est passé quelque chose entre Santana, Brittany et moi ... Quelque chose d'assez grave pour que deux d'entre perdent la mémoire."

Ma voix flanchait et je retenais du mieux que je pouvais mes larmes. Soudain, je sentis une présence derrière moi, et je sentis quelqu'un me prendre la main. C'était Santana. Elle s'approcha de mon oreille et murmura :

"-Tu veut que je prenne la relève ?"

Sa voix, sa proximité, tout me procura un frisson. Je levais les yeux vers elle et soufflais :

"-Non, c'est bon ça va aller."

J'essayais de lui faire un petit sourire, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Elle me pressa alors la main en signe d'encouragement. Je relevais la tête et malgré mes yeux brillants de larmes, je continuais :

"-Nous étions à Miami, au Queen Hotel. Ce jour là, quand tout à commencé, nous sommes allées en plage. Brittany n'était pas comme nous la connaissons tous aujourd'hui, elle était plus calme, une beauté froide comme certains l'appelaient. Elle était resté sur sa serviette pour bronzer, tandis que Santana et moi sommes allées nous baignées. Lorsque nous sommes arrivées au bord de l'eau, j'ai commencé à l'arroser, et comme vous connaissez Santana, elle ne s'est pas laissée faire. Elle m'as hurlé dessus et elle s'est jetée sur moi, et nous avons commencé une bataille d'eau, nous avons finis écroulée de rire dans l'eau, puis elle m'a embrassé ..."

Je souris tristement et rougie à ce souvenir. Une larme roula sur ma joue, que je m'empressais d'essuyer. Je voyais que le Glee club était étonné, surtout Quinn. Je ne pense pas qu'elle se soit attendue à ce que j'ai une relation avec sa meilleur amie. Je pu voir de la colère dans ses magnifiques orbes dorés, mais je n'y fis pas attention. Ce n'étais pas ma faute si je n'avais plus aucuns souvenir !

"-Brittany est arrivée à ce moment là, et quand elle nous à vue enlacée, elle s'est enfuie, nous laissant choquée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle est allée rejoindre Ethan, son meilleur amie masculin, et chef du gank des Dark Ghost. Elle a pleuré un moment dans ses bras, et lorsqu'il en a eu assez, il est allé voir Tony, le chef des Red Tiggers, et cousin de Rachel par alliance. Il lui a demandé ce qu'on avait fait à Britt', et Tony lui à répondut qu'il n'en savait rien. Ethan ne l'a pas crut, et ça à dégénéré en guerre des Clans.

Le soir même, Ethan avait réunis ses ghost, et Tony ses Red. Au début, ils ont commencé à se cherchaient verbalement. Tonny était contre la violence, et s'ils pouvaient réglé ça sans problèmes, ça aurait été parfait. Mais rien ne s'est passé comme ça. Les Ghost ont commencés à tabasser un des gars de Tonny et celui ci à demander à ce qu'ils arrêtent, mais un des hommes de Ethan la poignardé et il est tombé dans le coma. "

Je vis Brittany sursauter et commencé à sanglotter à cette partie de l'histoire, et le reste du glee club fut choqué. Qui aurait pensé que nous aurions put vivre tout ça à cause d'une simple jalousie. Une histoire qui aurais put ne pas avoir lieu si Brittany avait demandé à Ethan de ne pas faire ce qu'il à fait.

Je laissais passer un petit moment, le temps qu'ils digèrent toutes les informations, puis repris la parole :

"-Les gars de Tonny ne l'ont pas acceptés, et ont tabassé Ethan ... Bref, un cercle vicieux s'est formé ... Et pour se venger une fois pour toute, les Ghost ont saboté la voiture de mes pères, mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que les parents de Britt devaient la prendre ... Lorsqu'ils ont démarrés, elle a pris feu. Ses parents n'ont pas put s'en sortir et sont morts dans l'incendie. Nous étions juste à côté quand la déflagradation à eu lieu. Nous avons été projettés à terre, et le choc à tellement était violent que nous nous sommes retrouvés évanouis, et que nous avons tout oublié ... "

Cette fois, je ne retins pas mes larmes et je du m'asseoir pour ne pas flancher. Brittany voulu faire un pas vers moi, mais je lui fis non de la tête. Je put la voir se mordre le lèvre inferieur en retenant se peine. Elle savait que c'était sa faute si tout cela était arrivé. Je lui en voulait, mais je ne pouvais pas la détester non plus. J'étais juste en colère. Ca mettra du temps à passer c'est sur, mais ça passera. J'aimais beaucoup trop Brittany pour la laisser tomber ... Je me relevais, et lui fis signe de me suivre sous le regard inquiet de Santana et des autres membres du glee club. La jolie blonde me suivie et je l'entrainais dans une salle de classe vide. Je me tournais vers elle et du me retenir de ne pas la prendre dans mes bras avant de lui dire ce que j'avais à lui dire.

"-Britt ... Pourquoi m'as tu ... Non, pourquoi nous as tu caché ça à Santana et moi ? Pour moi le pire c'est ça, que tu ne nous l'ai pas dit ...Malgré ce que tu as causé, je t'adore tu sais ? Tu as passé cinq ans de ta vie avec moi, toujours à me défendre, à m'aider. Maintenant, c'est mon tour de t'aider. Je ne te laisserais pas tomber, mais laisse moi du temps pour digérer s'il te plait !

-D'a... D'a...D'accord..."

Sa voix tremblait énormément, elle avait peur que je l'abandonne.

"-Tu sais, t'as fait une connerie, mais je ne te lâcherais jamais, tu sais pourquoi ? Parceque je t'aime Britt', plus que tu ne peut l'imaginer. Mais, là ce dont je me suis à nouveau souvenue ... Non, je ne peut pas. Laisse moi du temps !"

Mais mots étaient maladroits, très maladroits. Voyant que mes mots ne la rassuraient pas, je la pris dans mes bras. Elle se raidit, mais je resserais mon étreinte. Malgré ses apparences de fille joyeuse, Brittany était quelqu'un de très sensible et émotive. Au moindre choque comme celui-ci, si personne ne l'aidait, elle pouvait faire une connerie. Et ça, je ne le supporterais pas. Ce serais comme si on me coupais ma moitiée ... Avec Britt, nous avions toujours eu un lien spéciale. Elle savait quand j'étais pas bien et vice versa.

Je pleurais en silence contre son épaule et elle aussi. Ce passé qui nous unissait était un lien que nous seules pouvions comprendre. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se recula et me fis un sourire avant de murmurer :

"-Moi aussi je t'aime Rach' ... Allez vient, allons rejoindre les autres, ils doivent s'inquiétez de savoir si tu m'as tuée ou pas ..."

Elle avait dit ça avec un sourire, et je souris à mon tour. Ils devaient s'inquiétaient, c'est vrai. Lorsqu'elle vit que je ne bougeais pas, elle me pris la main et m'entraina à sa suite.

Quand nous arrivâmes au Glee club et que nous vîmes leurs têtes d'enterrement, nous dîmes en coeur :

"-Allez du nerf, on part à Miami là ! Pas à un enterrement !"

Tout le monde fut surpris, mais voyant que nous essayions de ne pas nous laisser abattre, ils s'activèrent dans la bonne humeur.

Moins d'une heure après, nous étions à l'aéroport. L'avion avait deux heures de retard car il était vérifier. Déjà que je n'aimais pas les avions et la hauteur, là ça me faisait flipper encore plus. Je vis du coin de l'oeuil Brittany parler à Quinn, puis je vis la blonde aux orbes dorées s'avancer vers moi. Elle me pris dans ses bras et commença à chanter en ... Français ? Tient, je ne savais pas que Quinn parler Français.

_**Allo Lola, c'est encore moi **_

_**J'ai beaucoup penser à toi Lola **_

_**Allo Lola ne raccroche pas **_

_**Ne mets pas de hola Lola ola **_

_****REFRAIN : Allo Lola Comme un garçon **_

_**J'ai le coeur qui fait boum et les cheveux longs **_

_**Allo Lola Comme un garçon **_

_**C'est la première fois pour moi que tes yeux me font **_

_**Boum boum boum boum boum boum boum boum boum **_

_**Ola Lola c'est **_

_**Boum boum boum boum boum boum boum boum boum **_

_**Lola c'est osé** **_

_**Allo Lola, oui c'est bien moi **_

_**Je n'ai pas dormi pour toi **_

_**Je n'en reviens pas **_

_**Allo Lola ne raccroche pas **_

_**Lola lit dans l'eau delà Ma jolie Lola **_

_****REFRAIN : Allo Lola comme un garçon **_

_**J'ai le coeur qui fait boum et les cheveux longs **_

_**Allo Lola comme un garçon **_

_**C'est la première fois pour moi **_

_**Que tes yeux me font **_

_**Boum boum boum boum boum boum boum boum boum **_

_**Ola Lola c'est **_

_**Boum boum boum boum boum boum boum boum boum Lola c'est osé. **_

_**Allo Lola comme un garçon (x2) **_

_**Boum boum boum boum boum boum boum boum boum **_

_**Ola Lola c'est **_

_**Boum boum boum boum boum boum boum boum boum **_

_**Lola c'est osé **_

_**Boum boum boum boum boum boum boum boum boum **_

_**Ola Lola c'est **_

_**Boum boum boum boum boum boum boum boum boum **_

_**Lola c'est osé**_

Je souris, elle parlait très bien le français. Et c'était bien Britt' d'envoyer quelqu'un me reconfortais parceque j'avais peur des avions ... Je souris timidement à la blonde en face de moi et lui murmurais un petit "merci". Elle me rendis mon sourire et se retourna pour partir, mais je la retins avant de lui dire "exellent français _**Mademoiselle***_ Fabray." Elle me regarda et rougis, moi aussi je parlais français. J'avais une cousine, Sugar, qui avait une maison sur la côte Basque, un petit coin tranquille, mais tellement agréable pour passer des vacances. Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi la côte Basque, alors qu'elle aurait put prendre la côte d'Azure ... Mais bon, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre.

Elle ne put répondre que nous fûmes appelés pour embarquer. Bien sur, Quinn et moi nous retrouvâmes à côté ... Je rigolais lorsque je vis que Santana était assise à côté d'un prêtre qui se lisait la bible pour se détendre. Celle ci émettait des ondes négatives que le pauvre homme ne semblait pas recevoir.

Soudain Brittany, prise de pitiée pour l'homme lui demanda gentiment s'il voulez bien échanger sa place avec elle pour qu'elle se retrouve à côté de Santana.

Il la regarda quelque peu lubriquement, puis accepta. De son côté Santana siffla de colère qu'un papy comme ça reluque SA copine. Je souris, Santana était vraiment possessive quand elle s'y mettait.

Le voyage se passa tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'un orage éclate, faisant tanguer dangereusement l'engin. Lorsque je me retrouvais presque sur Quinn, je ne put retenir un petit cris de frayeur qui ne passa pas inaperçus à la blonde à côté de moi. Elle me releva le menton et me demanda :

"-Rach', Rachel, ça va ?

-J-j-j'aime pas les orages, réussis je à articulier avec difficulté.

-Rach' regarde moi, il ne va rien arriver."

Je levais les yeux vers elle, mais comme elle était côté fenêtre et qu'un éclaire déchira le ciel sombre, je fermais les yeux. Ma respiration s'accelera. Je faisais une crise de panique et dans cette situation seule Brittany pouvait m'aider, ce qui me fit paniquer encore plus. J'entendis la voix de Britt' donner des indications à Quinn, mais tout ce qu'elle faisait ne marchais pas, alors, elle m'embrassa. Cela eu pour effet de me focaliser sur elle. Elle me souris, puis me tira dans une étreinte. Du moins comme elle le put, nos accoudoirs nous gênant. Elle me serra un moment dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce que je me calme. Elle me caressa les cheveux et je finis par m'endormir.

_**PoV Quinn :**_

Oh mon DIEU ! Rachel m'as fait une de ses peurs quand elle a fait sa crise de panique ! Quand je l'avais embrassé, j'avais bien vue le regard désapprobateur que m'avais envoyé le prêtre que Brittany avait viré pour être à côté de sa dulcinée. J'avais ignoré les commentaires du style "Dégoutant !", "Elles iront en ENFER !". Il n'y avait que Rachel qui m'importait.

Maintenant elle dormait tranquillement dans mes bras. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Je suivi du bout du doigt les traits fin de son visage, puis je caressais ses cheveux et elle grogna :

"-Eden ... ?"

Puis elle essaya inconsciemment de se dégager avant de se réveiller. Je figeais immédiatement mon geste. Elle m'avait appelé Eden ? Je serrais les dents de rage et allais me dégager quand j'entendis Rachel murmurer :

"-Non ... Quinn, ne part pas s'il te plait, je t'aime ..."

Heeeeeeein ? Mais à quoi rêvait-elle donc ?! Je me massais les tempes de frustration. J'avais envie de l'embrasser, la prendre de suite, mais elle rêvait à Eden, puis elle avouait qu'elle ... QU'ELLE QUOI ?! Rachel à dit dans son sommeil qu'elle m'aimer ?! Wow, wow attendez là ! Ca veut dire qu'elle n'aime plus Eden ... ?

Pendant que j'étais en train de spéculer sur ce qu'avait dit la jolie brune que je tenais dans les bras, celle ci se réveilla. Elle leva son visage vers moi et appella mon nom d'une voix endormie :

"-Quuiiiiiinn ...

-Hein, euuuuh, oui Rach' ?

-J'me sens bieeen ! J'veut pas bouger."

Elle avait dit ça avec une moue enfantine avant de nicher son visage dans le creux de mon cou. Son souffle me provoqua des frissons dans tout le corps. Je resserais ma prise autour d'elle et je put la sentir sourire contre moi avant qu'elle ne murmure :

"-Tu sais que je t'aime toi ... ?"

Je restais sans voix un instant avant de lui murmurer tellement bas que je doutais qu'elle l'ai entendu :

"-Je t'aime aussi Rach' ..."

Je relevais la tête et croisais le regard jaloux de Santana. J'avais oublié qu'elles avaient eu une mini relation avant qu'elles ne perdent la mémoire. Je lui fis un regard noir, et lui signifia pas touche en désignant Rachel. Elle me rendis mon regard noir avant de se tourner vers Britt. Non mais pour qui elle se prenait ?! Elle avait Britt, elle n'allait tout de même pas me prendre Rachel ? Je serrais un peu plus la petite Brune contre moi, qui grogna de mécontentement avant de se réinstaller correctement contre moi. Je souris. Quand elle dormais, Rachel était adorable !

Je sursautais quand je sentis ses lèvres poser un baiser dans mon cou. A la garce ! Elle faisait semblant de dormir ! Ca ne se passera pas comme ça ! Je commençais à lui effleurer du bout des doigts le bras et elle ne put retenir un gloussement. Mon sourire s'élargis et je commençais à la chatouiller. Elle explosa, puis me supplia d'arrêter. Les gens autours de nous qui avaient été réveillés nous lançaient des regards mauvais. Mais nous nous en moquions nous étions dans notre bulle. Mr Shuester nous regardais d'un air amusé tandis que le Coach sylvester nous lançait un de ses éternels regards méprisant auquel je ne fis pas attention. Puis nous nous regardâmes avant d'exploser à nouveau de rire. Tandis que je m'essuyais les larmes que j'avais au coins des yeux, le pilote annonça que nous atteririons dans dix minutes. Je sentis Rachel se raidir à l'attente du temps qu'il nous restait avant de retourner dans cette ville qui a fait connaitre tant de malheur à Rachel.

_**PoV Rachel :**_

J'avais énormément apprécier ce moment câlin avec Quinn. J'avais put remarquer que Quinn était possessive quand Santana nous a lancer un regard jaloux. C'était si mignon ...

Aiie, je n'avais pas fait attention au temps qu'il restait avant d'atterir. Il ne me restais plus que dix minutes pour me préparer à affronter mes craintes avant de me retrouver dans cette ville pleine de mauvais souvenirs ! Je sentis soudain quelqu'un me prendre la main et tournais la tête vers Quinn. Elle était toujours là pour me soutenir. L'avion amorça sa descente, et vingt minutes plus tard nous fûmes enfin à terre.

Nous récupérâmes nos valises et nous nous dirigions vers l'exterieur ou un bus nous attendait. Il nous amena directement au Queen Hotel. Des que je vis l'immence batiment de luxe, mon coeur s'accélera. Mais la présence de Quinn à mes côtés m'appaiser. Je savais qu'elle ne me laisserai jamais seule dans ce genre de cas.

Lors de la distribution des chambres Quinn et moi fûmes mise dans la chambre N°307, la même chambre qu'il y a cinq ans ... Quand nous eûmes finis de nous installer, et de nous changer chacune notre tour dans la salle de bain pour aller nous baigner, nous sortîmes de la chambre et une voix féminine m'appela de la chambre d'en face. Je me retournais et vis une grande jeune femme brune, les cheveux légerement ondulés, des yeux gris clairs, une bouche pulpeuse, qui me souriait. Je restais sans voix jusqu'à ce qu'un homme vienne se poster à ses côtés. Il me jaugea un instant du regard puis murmura avec un sourire mauvais :

"-Rachel Berry ... Ravi de te revoir parmis nous à Miami ... Je vois que tu connais déjà ma copine, Eden.

-Ethan. Tout le déplaisir est pour moi de te recroiser.

-Et bien, tu ne me présente pas la personne qui t'accompagne ? Ce n'est pas très poli ..."

Je serrais les dents lorsque je vis le regard gourmand qu'il posait sur Quinn qui semblait être facsinée par lui ... Je me tournais et partis entrainant de force la jolie blonde.

Je me demandais ce qu'Ethan faisait ici ... Et je suis sure que je n'allais pas apprécier la réponse. J'espérais juste ne pas le croiser souvent.

C'est en fulminant que j'arrivais dans la salle ou nous nous étions donné rendez vous. Personne ne me posa de question. Il n'y a que Britt et Santana qui avait compris ce qu'il se passait.

Mr Shuester arriva cinq minutes plus tard accompagné d'un jeune homme blond à la mèche rebelle que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Je grinçais des dents lorsque je vis le sourire charmeur qu'il fit à Quinn. Elle lui rendit immédiatement et je sortis en trombe. Je ne pouvais pas supporter qu'il la drague aussi ouvertement, et qu'elle ne réagisse pas.

Je partis jusqu'à une boutique de vêtements que je connaissais bien, celle de Tonny. Lorsque le vendeur m'aperçus, il fut au début surpris puis il me demanda comment ça aller.

"-Heyy, Rachel, ça fait un bail qu'on t'as pas vu ici.

-Euuuh, ouais ça va ... Désolée de te demander ça comme ça, mais je peut t'emprunter des vêtements ? Je te rembourserais plus tard, j'ai mon porte feuilles à l'hotel ...

-D'accord, mais juste parce que c'est toi !"

Je pris un pantalon slim noir, un tee-shirt décoletté blanc qui était ceinturé au niveau de la taille d'une petite ceinture maron, un paire talon compensé. Je me remaquillais, et me détachais les cheveux sous le regard appréciateur du jeune vendeur qui me siffla :

"-Waaaaaaaaow, sexy !"

Je lui m'approchais de lui, et lui fis une petite caresse sur la joue avant de lui souffler un "merci". Je sortis de la boutique et ne vis pas que le membres du Glee Club m'avaient suivis et me regardaient tous ahuris. Surtout Quinn. Je ne pense pas qu'ils s'attendaient à ce que je soit aussi libérée lorsque je portais mes vieilles jupes à carreaux. Lorsque je me retournais, je jetais un regard méprisant à Quinn qui me regardait avec imcompréhension. Qu'elle ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Ce voyage risquait bientôt de tourner au vinaigre avec l'entrée en jeu d'Eden et d'Ethan.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chalut à tous et à toutes ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre de Popular Game ! Ce chapitre est plutôt calme et l'action viendra plus tard. Nous allons voir un nouveau personnage apparaitre, et j'espère que vous allez l'apprécier, moi il me fait bien marrer quand j'écris. **_

_**Pour Eden, je pensais que physiquement, elle ressemblais à Carly Rae Jepsen et pour Ethan, je ne sais pas. Juste qu'il est blond et à une coupe à la Justin (Bienbeurre ?) Bieber ... (je ne l'aime pas du tout, je suis désolée pour ceux qui l'apprécie si je l'assassine un peu dans la FF ^^')**_

_**Ne vous habituez pas trop vite au calme comme ce chapitre, car ça risque je bouger bientôt. En bien ? En mal ? Je ne sais pas. ;)**_

_**J'vais essayer d'écrire la suite rapidement. Mais je me concentre aussi sur mes autres FF, Sand Of Destiny qui est un crossover Glee/League of Legends basé sur le couple Brittana avec le glee club en fond aussi. N'hésitez pas à y jeter un coup d'oeuil si vous avez le temps ^^. Et sur ma FF Help me please ! basée sur le mangas Mai hiME ^^. Pour ces deux FF, la suite est écrite sur papier, il ne manque plus qu'à la passer sur PC. **_

_**Réponses au review :**_

_**Mina77 :**__** Et oui Rachel la tigresse est de sortie, et ce n'est que le début ! Voilà la suite ^^.**_

_**Lisa418 : **__** Ca fait un moment que je voulais faire du Pezberry amoureux, c'est un couple que j'adore. Eden et Ethan ne vont pas faire grand chose ce chapitre et c'est du à l'apparition d'un nouveau personnage.**_

_**camille76260 :**__** Oui, le voyage risque d'être intéressant. Quinn ne se rend pas compte qu'on la drague ? Qui sais ? ;) Rach' lui dit je t'aime alors qu'elle est dans son sommeil, ce qui signifie que ses sentiments sont concrets.**_

_**Chapitre 6**_

**PoV Rachel :**

Tout le Glee Club était là, devant la boutique de Marc. Ils me regardaient tous avec étonnement. Sauf Brittany et Santana qui savaient ou j'aimais aller quand j'étais énervé. Je remarquais que la plupart d'entre eux étaient en train de baver sur moi.

Mr Shuester sembla reprendre ses esprits et s'avança vers moi, me regardant avec colère et étonnement. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à un mètre de moi, il s'arrêta et me demanda calmement :

« -Rachel, peut-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu es partie comme ça ? Répond moi s'il te plait !

Alors que j'allais répondre Ethan et Eden arrivèrent au même moment. Ma réponse se bloqua dans ma gorge à la vue du couple. Lorsque mon regard s'arrêta sur le jeune homme blond, il se chargea de haine. Lorsqu'il croisa mon regard, ses yeux gris perdirent leurs éclat et il déglutis difficilement.. Il s'était rapproché de Quinn et maintenant, il s'éloignait de MA blonde. Lorsqu'il fut à une distance raisonable, je me désintéressais de lui et me concentrais sur Eden. La jolie brune frissonna et ses yeux bleus trahissaient sa peur. Elle savait ce dont j'étais capable,quand j'étais énervée. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux et ria nerveusement. J'aimais voir à quel point les gens pouvaient avoir peur de moi. Je n'étais pas 'méchante', mais sadique. J'aimais voir les gens qui me faisait des coups dans le dos souffrir, sinon, les autres je m'en foutaient royalement. Je m'approchais d'elle et la pris dans mes bras avant de lui murmurer doucement à l'oreille :

"-Que je ne vous reprenne plus à tourner autour de Quinn, compris ? Sinon tu sais ce que je peut faire ..."

Elle souffla un faible "Oui ..."et je la relachais, toujours avec le sourire. Tout le monde était figé. Qui aurait imaginé que la petite Rachel Berry pouvait être comme ça ? Personne. Même Santana et Britt avaient peur de moi, je le voyais à leurs regard. Je soupirais, je me tournais vers Quinn en espérant avoir un soutient, mais elle fuyait mon regard. Je serrais les dents, non mais quelle conne ! Elle me donne de faux espoirs qu'elle s'empresse de briser, soit avec Ethan, soit en m'ignorant totalement ! Amèrement je dit :

"-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? J'vais pas vous manger ..."

Je vis San et Britt reprendre leurs esprits, mais elle hésitaient toujours à venir me voir. Je soupirais et serrais les dents. J'allais dire quelque chose que je regretterais surement, mais la sonnerie de mon portable. Je regardais qui m'appellait et décrocher :

"-Allo ? Sugar ça va ?

- ...

-Quoi t'es à Miami ? M'exclamais-je.

- ...

-Tu veut qu'on se rejoigne au Conemarra ? Bien, j'arrive ..."

Je raccrochais et un sourire heureux fis son apparition sur mon visage. Ma cousine Sugar était de retour ! Ca allait faire maintenant cinq and que je n'avais plus aucunes nouvelles d'elle, enfin que je ne l'avais pas vue. Elle avait déménagé en France définitivement ... Avant j'allais passer mes vacances là-bas, mais depuis quelques temps on se restreignait sur les voyages et déplacements ... J'aperçus Ethan et vis avec satisfaction qu'il était encore plus pâle. Il avait toujours était la cible préférée de ma cousine, elle lui faisait faire ce qu'elle voullait. Elle lui avait fait vivre un enfer. Je commençais à partir, mais Mr Shuester me retint par le bras. Il me fixa sévèrement. Je le suppliais de me lâcher et il pris la parole :

"-Tu n'iras nul part jeune part jeune fille ! Tu vas te calmer et arrêter de faire ta petite Diva. Je t'ai laissé beaucoup trop de liberté et tu en as abusé ! Maintenant tu te tais et tu vas nous accompagner, ou tu resteras à l'hotel et tu ne particeperas au concert de prévue.

En entendant sa décision, je ne put retenir une exclamation indignée et vis qu'il ne plaisantais pas. Je demandais alors si ma cousine pouvait nous rejoindre. Je lui expliquais que nous ne nous étions pas vue depuis un moment et il accepta. Je vis l'air horrifié d'Ethan et lui demandais :

"-Tu n'es pas content de revoir Sugar ... ? Elle va être déçue tu sais ...

-Mais non pas du tout ce que ...

-J'ai une idée ! Tu vas l'appeller et lui demander de nous rejoindre ! lui demandais-je en lui coupant la parole."

Je vis Santana grimaçais, elle n'avait jamais apprécié ma cousine, elle la trouvait trop hautaine, trop sure d'elle, trop ... Diva. Je composais le numéro de Sugar et tendis mon iPhone à Ethan qui dit d'une traite :

"-Onestacotéduqueenhotelrejoin dnoussilteplait !

-Ethan ? C'est toi ? A côté du Queen Hotel ? J'arrive !"

Lorsqu'il eu raccroché, il me rendis doucement mon téléphone et je put voir une légère rougeur sur ses joues. Cette fille m'impressionnera toujours ! Comprendre ce que l'autre abruti avait dit, je lui tirais ma révérence.

Quelques minutes plus tard une limousine blanche déposa une jeune fille rousse à sur le trottoir d'en face. Tout le monde la regardais avec des yeux ronds sauf moi qui me précipitais dans ses bras. J'étais si contente de revoir ma cousine après cinq ans. Malgrè les mails échangés et facebook, je n'avais pas vraiment eu de "nouvelles" d'elle.

Les autres me regardaient bizarrement et je leurs présentais Sugar. Ils étaient tous bouche bée de savoir qu'elle était l'héritère de l'une des plus grandes fortunes du monde. Même Santana, Brittany et Ethan n'étaient pas au courant.

Je souris discrètement quand je vis le regard jaloux que Quinn nous lança. J'allais sortir une pique, mais la rousse à mes côtés posa une questions à Mr Shue :

"-Salut, vous aviez prévu quoi aujourd'hui ? Si vous n'avez rien de prévu pourquoi ne viendrez-vous pas tous à la petite plage privée que j'ai à côté de chez moi ? Bon, c'est d'accord ? Alors monter-tous dans la limousine. Ethan, s'il te plait, amene l'handicapé."

Sugar me fis une petite place à ses côtés et je m'y installais, et c'est au même que Quinn se mis à ma gauche. La jolie blonde m'attira alors contre elle et je ne put m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel mais je ne me dégageais pas non plus. Je n'avais aucune envie de batailler. Mais je ne lui rendais pas non plus son étreinte, lui faisant comprendre que j'étais en colère contre elle. Lorsqu'elle tenta de me faire un bisous sur la joue, je me reculais et elle me lança un regard interrogatif. Lorsqu'elle vis que je regardais avec colère la voiture derrière nous elle compris. Elle se pencha alors vers moi et me murmura :

"-Désolée, mais tu sais les blonds à la Justin Bieber, c'est pas du tout mon style ... En plus il met trop de parfum et ça empeste. C'est à peine si je ne lui vomissais pas dessus quand il était à côté de moi. Et puis je n'oublierais jamais ce qu'il vous a fait à San, Britt' et toi..."

Puis elle se recula, me laissant méditer ses paroles. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieur car je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir confiance à MA Blonde... Je m'en voulais d'avoir douté d'elle. Je me calais bien dans ses bras, et reposais ma tête sur sa poitrine avant de lui embrasser sa main, signe que je lui pardonnais. Je soufflais un léger "désolée ..." et elle m'embrassa sur le haut du crâne. Sugar nous observait tendrement, elle pouvait être une vraie garce avec les gens qu'elle n'aimait pas, mais avec moi c'était le contraire. Le premier qui osait me faire du mal avait affaire à elle ... Je lui souris et elle me le rendis. Nous n'avions jamais eu besoin de mots. Nous communiquions beaucoup par les regard et autres petits gestes que nous seules connaissions.

Cinq minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes devant une grande villa de style Basque, comme sa maison en France.

Et oui ... ses parents vivaient sur la côte Basques à une heure de la frontière espagnole et juste à côté de la plage. Quand à elle, elle vivait à Paris car elle étudiait au Gobelins, la meilleurs école française d'art. Quand j'étais petite, je passais souvent mes étés chez eux, c'était magique !

Notre hôte nous invita à la suivre et nous nous retrouvâmes dans un grand hall magnifiquement décoré. Elle nous guida ensuite vers une petit salle ou nous déposâmes nos affaires, et ou nous nous changeâmes.

Il fallut cinq minutes en tout pour que tout le monde soit en maillot de bain et tartiné de crème solaire car le soleil tapé fort.

Je remarquais que Finn nous observait d'un regard jaloux à Quinn et moi. Je savais qu'il éprouvait quelque chose pour moi, et j'espérais juste qu'il ne foutra pas en l'air ma relation avec Quinn. Tient, en parlant d'elle, j'ai remarqué qu'elle me reluquait depuis que j'étais en maillot de bain. Je lui fis un petit sourire aguicheur et lui demanda d'une petite voix sensuelle :

"-Hmmmmm ... On dirait que la vue te plait ..."

Elle resta un instant sans voix et me répondis d'une voix terriblement sexy :

"-Tu ne sais pas à quel point ... Si je pouvais, je te dévorerais entière ..."

Je rougis à ses paroles, mais ne me laissai pas battre. Je la tirais vers moi et l'embrassais tendrement. Puis je lui détachais son haut de maillot avant de courir vers l'eau. Elle se cacha tant bien que mal la poitrine avant de hurler et d'essayer de me rattaper. Voyant sa tête, je ne put retenir un fou rire bientôt rejoind par celui de Santana. Les autres membres du Glee Club se retenaient eux aussi de rire. Lorsque la jolie blonde arriva à mes côtés, elle m'arracha le bout de tissus des mains et partis d'un pas rageux, non sans un regard noir.

J'aperçus Brittany qui vint à sa rencontre et l'aida à remettre son haut. La blonde aux yeux bleus me lança un regard dépité et amusé en même temps.

Je lui fis un sourire angélique et elle leva les yeux au ciel. Je pensais que ce séjour allait nous faire le plus grand bien à tous.


End file.
